


Все, как ты захочешь

by Amiram, WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020



Series: Тексты G-PG-13: Миди [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Slow Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:14:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22401646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amiram/pseuds/Amiram, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020/pseuds/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020
Summary: Элайджа пытается уважать чужие решения... насколько он вообще на это способен.
Relationships: Elijah Kamski & Carl Manfred, Элайджа Камски/Карл Манфред - Relationship
Series: Тексты G-PG-13: Миди [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612273
Kudos: 4





	Все, как ты захочешь

**Author's Note:**

> **Название:** Все, как ты захочешь  
>  **Автор:** Амирам  
>  **Бета:** Высшая сущность  
>  **Размер:** миди (около 5 690 слов)  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Элайджа Камски/Карл Манфред, Маркус (RK200)  
>  **Категория:** слэш  
>  **Жанр:** ангст, hurt/comfort  
> слоу романс  
>  **Рейтинг:** PG-13  
>  **Предупреждения:** ООС  
>  **Краткое содержание:** Элайджа пытается уважать чужие решения... насколько он вообще на это способен.  
>  **Примечание:** посвящается [**заявке с инсайда**](https://wtf-inside.diary.ru/p218508233.htm?from=0#743638783) и всем остальным, желающим Элайджу и Карла  
>  **Размещение:** запрещено без разрешения автора  
> 

** 1 **  


Элайджа с трудом отрывается от планшета, когда Хлоя мягко сжимает его плечо. Он трет покрасневшие от работы глаза, недоуменно смотрит на время, высвечивающееся на дисплее, а потом переводит удивленный взгляд на Хлою.  
— Кто пришел? — переспрашивает, словно не расслышал с первого раза.  
— Маркус, андроид RK200, подаренный вами…  
— Карлу, — у Элайджи не хватает терпения дослушать, и он стремительно поворачивается к компьютерной системе, занимающей всю стену. — Пусть подождет, проводи его. Я сейчас выйду.  
А пальцы уже летают над клавиатурой, глаза перебегают с монитора на монитор, останавливаясь на выведенных изображениях с камер наблюдения. Элайджа быстро просматривает мелькающие цифры, температурные графики, результаты анализов крови и шкалу давления.  
Ничего. Ничего, внушающего беспокойство. Только Маркус — вот он, здесь, в доме Элайджи, а не с Карлом в его особняке.

За окном темным покрывалом расстилается ночь. Черная земля, черный лес, черное облачное небо... Лишь на горизонте мерцает волнами неонового света город да мягко сияет башня Киберлайф, постепенно растворяясь во тьме.  
Элайджа нервно постукивает по стеклу, глубоко вздыхает, пытаясь успокоиться, потом отворачивается от окна и щелчком пальцев добавляет в комнате света.  
Маркус сидит на самом краешке дизайнерского неудобного кресла и, подняв голову, смотрит на Элайджу практически безэмоционально. Совсем как примерная машина, которой он и является. Ведь так?  
Машина, что оставляет свой пост у постели нездорового человека и является к нему, к Элайдже, в два тридцать ночи!

— Давай-ка еще раз! Объяснись!  
Окрик Элайджи резкий, строгий, и Маркус едва заметно сжимает руки на коленях. Выпрямляется.  
— Мистер Камски, я пришел… приехал, чтобы попросить вас перестать делать это.  
И он замолкает.  
— Что — это? — Элайджа недобро прищуривается — руки так и тянутся встряхнуть дурную машину. — Продолжай!  
— Чтобы вы перестали быть мной.  
Элайджа на миг замирает от неожиданности, а потом смеется, правда, его взгляд напускное веселье не затрагивает, и он смотрит на Маркуса все так же холодно.  
— Перестал быть тобой… — он почти смакует эти слова. — Ты задаешь неправильный алгоритм, RK200. Это я создал тебя по образу и подобию своему, так, может, это ты хочешь быть мной?  
Диод на виске Маркуса полыхает красным, мигает, постепенно переходя в желтый и снова спокойно светится голубым.  
— Нет, — Маркус отрицательно качает головой. — Я не могу быть вами, ведь вы — мой Создатель. И вы… вы можете сделать со мной все, что захотите.  
— Так, — заинтересованно бросает Элайджа, — продолжай. Что же я хочу с тобой сделать, как ты думаешь?  
Ему становится действительно интересно, но Маркус не сбивается.  
— Вы же знаете, что не со мной, — говорит он и опускает глаза, кусает губы совсем по-человечески, словно раздумывая. — Дело не во мне.  
Элайджа секунду любуется его мимикой и имитацией настоящих, живых эмоций — все же он отлично поработал над этой моделью. Еще бы, он сделал Маркуса специально для Карла…  
А для него Элайджа и душу готов был в машину вложить, только кому это надо?.. И вот она, машина — перед ним. Своей души у нее пока нет, но она уже бунтует.

— А в чем тогда дело, Маркус? В чем причина, что ты оставил Карла одного и приехал ко мне ночью? И отвечай быстрее, потому что мое терпение не безгранично.  
Маркус кидает на него неожиданно взволнованный взгляд и встает. И даже руки сжимает в кулаки. На мгновение Элайдже кажется, что он действительно живой: нервничает, злится, негодует! Но Элайджа тут же разочарованно усмехается: ему ли не знать, что программа хоть и сбоит, но все еще работает.  
— Причина в том, что Карл все чувствует и все знает! Давно! Каждый раз, когда во мне меняется программа, когда я, — Маркус горько усмехается, — ухожу назад, в тень, он все видит. Понимает, чьи глаза смотрят на него. Кто с ним говорит. Кто его трогает. — Маркус напирает, и у него в глазах такая решимость, что Элайджа едва не отшатывается, но вовремя вспоминает, кто перед ним.  
— Назад! — цедит он сквозь зубы.  
И Маркус приходит в себя, растерянно оглядывается, а потом медленно разжимает кулаки и отступает.  
— Карлу плохо, — упрямо говорит он, глядя Элайдже в глаза. — Его состояние не улучшается, и каждый раз, как он замечает во мне… вас, оно становится хуже. Пожалуйста! Я прошу вас! Не надо больше. Оставьте его в покое, у него сердце. Он может… — голос Маркуса действительно дрогнул, или Элайдже только показалось? — Он может умереть!

Элайджа едва не скрипит зубами, чтобы сдержать злые, не предназначенные машине слова.  
— Я подумаю над тем, что ты сказал, — говорит он, чеканя каждое слово. — И в следующий раз, когда тебе будет чем поделиться — попробуй воспользоваться телефоном, черт тебя дери! А теперь быстро к Карлу! Это приказ! — он активирует код и смотрит, как на миг вспыхивают негодованием, а потом стекленеют глаза Маркуса, и он подчиняется воле Создателя. Человека.

Хлоя умница, и кибертакси уже у дверей. Элайджа провожает Маркуса взглядом, а потом поворачивается, гасит свет и долго смотрит в окно на огни удаляющейся по извилистой дороге машины.  
Он один, и за его спиной комната утопает во тьме.  
Все вокруг во тьме.

** 2 **  


Элайджа с отвращением смотрит на вечного жирафа — он ненавидит каждое его пятнышко и не понимает этот натужный перфоманс. Рядом картина с черепом, а над головой плывет в никуда какой-то доисторический скелет — Элайдже никогда не было интересно, как эта зверюга называется, хотя Карл не раз повторял ему и название, и века до нашей эры, когда она жила.  
Да кому это вообще может быть интересно?  
Ему самому всегда нравился минимализм… Элайджа глубоко вздыхает и переводит взгляд на незашторенные окна: за ними глубокие сумерки, а в стеклах замерли их отражения — его и сидящего неподалеку в инвалидном кресле Карла.  
Элайджа с усилием ведет взгляд дальше: на стеллажи, заполненные прочитанными им книгами, на полки с безделушками, на отражающий свет ламп пол… И наконец останавливает его на Карле.

Карл… все тот же и не тот. Он похудел. Волосы, лицо, руки — все словно истончилось, стало полупрозрачным, и Элайджа молчит, изучает произошедшие изменения, пока Маркус готовит для них чай.  
— Элайджа — говорит Карл, вымученно улыбаясь, и поправляет на шее шелковый шарф, — ты давно не заходил. Как поживаешь?  
Элайджа сжимает зубы — ему хочется крикнуть, чтоб старый дурак не смел играть с ним в эти игры! Хочется ударить по столу кулаком. Хочется опрокинуть кресло Карла! Хочется схватить его, сжать, заставить ответить!.. Какого хрена? Какого хрена он так… изменился? И почему Элайджа не увидел этого раньше, когда смотрел на него глазами Маркуса? Видимо, через органы чувств андроида мир воспринимается больше как интерактивная игра. А вот сейчас… сейчас реальность бьет Элайджу под дых, и он сглатывает, ловя ускользающий воздух.

— Отлично, — скучающе говорит он, покачивая ногой. — Вот, решил заскочить, давно не диагностировал Маркуса.  
— Маркуса, — понимающе кивает Карл. — Он сейчас придет. Он… — Карл позволяет себе улыбнуться, — замечательный. Не устану благодарить тебя, Эл… айджа.

Элайджа приторно улыбается, делая вид, что не заметил, как Карл не захотел назвать его Элом. Как звал раньше…  
Положение спасает Маркус — он вносит уставленный чашками поднос, расставляет принесенное на столе, и между ними тремя только звон фарфора. Слишком тонкий, чтобы быть надежным.  
Потом Элайджа сажает Маркуса на стул у лампы, открывает панель на его голове, подключает планшет и усердно делает вид, что тестирует его программы, проверяет чипы, платы и системы. Хотя он и так прекрасно знает, каково состояние андроида, но Карл… перед ним приходится играть комедию.  
Или уже нет?

— Он в полном порядке, — говорит Элайджа, разбивая тишину щелчком захлопнувшейся панели, и отворачивается, смотрит в окно на едва подсвеченные фонарями деревья в саду.  
Оказывается, ему больше нечего сказать. Зря он приехал.  
— А ты?  
Элайджа вздрагивает, услышав вопрос. Неужели Карл все еще может захватить его врасплох?  
— А что я? — медленно оборачивается он и щурит свои глаза, чтобы нельзя было прочитать в них… ничего. — Я тоже в порядке. И, кажется, мне уже пора…  
— Элайджа, подойди, — просит Карл.

И он не прячет взгляд, он, решившись, смотрит в упор. Совсем как однажды вечером, после очередного тяжелого, наполненного реабилитационными упражнениями дня, когда им обоим стало ясно, что он никогда не встанет на ноги…  
Элайджа медленно подходит, смотрит на Карла сверху вниз, но не чувствует в себе превосходства. Никогда не чувствовал.

— Видел моих канареек? — спрашивает Карл, откинувшись в кресле. — У меня, конечно, искусственные, но настоящие — удивительные создания. Посади их в клетку, оторви от всего мира, а им и дела мало — все равно поют, радуются жизни и даже размножаются.  
— И что? — спрашивает Элайджа после недолгого молчания.  
— Есть люди, совсем как эти птицы, живут и глаз выше пола не поднимают. А есть другие — они не выживают. И я из их числа.  
— Но поешь ты так же сладко, как и твои птицы, — усмехается Элайджа. — Ближе к теме, пожалуйста…  
И Карл внезапно говорит прямо. Он просит:  
— Отпусти меня.  
И Элайджа отшатывается от него, словно тот его ударил.  
Это могло бы быть смешным, но только не с Карлом.  
— Я тебя не держу.  
Элайджа почти хрипит, ему надо уйти — на воздух, куда угодно!  
Но его руки касаются пальцы Карла… и он опускается — едва не падает — рядом с его креслом на колени.  
— Эл…  
— Я тебя не держу, — лжет Элайджа, осторожно сжимая руку Карла в своей. — Я все равно не могу понять почему. Почему ты отказываешь мне, ведь мы могли бы…  
— Не могли, — мягко прерывает его Карл и трогает подбородок Элайджи другой рукой. — Посмотри на меня, Эл. Это тело умирает. Просто посмотри…  
— Мне все равно, — почти шепчет Элайджа.  
— А мне нет. Дай мне дотянуть, не мучаясь каждый раз, глядя, как ты тратишь свою жизнь на почти мертвеца. Молчи! — прерывает он вскинувшегося Элайджу, и тот подчиняется. — Вовремя отойти в сторону — это трудно. Но необходимо.  
Элайджа смотрит на него, чувствуя, как жжет его прикосновение руки Карла, но не больше, чем жгут его слова.  
— Я не согласен с тобой, — качает он головой. — Твое решение принесло только боль и одиночество.  
— Мне так жаль, Элайджа, — говорит Карл, и Элайджа стискивает руки, чтобы не ударить его. — Но ты справишься.

— Ты многому меня научил, Карл, — говорит Элайджа наконец и осторожно прикладывает слабую ладонь Карла к своей щеке. — Думать, искать красоту вокруг себя, не останавливаться. Любить… — он прикрывает глаза, когда Карл пальцем гладит его губы, нежно и осторожно. — Я был таким…  
— Чудесным, — улыбается Карл.  
Элайджа открывает глаза и неприятно усмехается. Отодвигается от ласкающей его ладони.  
— А сейчас ты учишь меня жестокости.  
— Это не жестокость! Это способ… выживания. Тебе же будет лучше!  
— Хватит! — Элайджа старается, но все равно цедит слова сквозь зубы. — Хватит решать за меня, что для меня будет лучше! Я и сам это знаю. Карл, — он снова смягчается, словно еще не все потеряно, — я тебя прошу, передумай. Измени свое решение.  
— Нет, — медленно, но решительно качает Карл головой. — Ты заслуживаешь в жизни лучшего, а не сомнительного удовольствия наблюдать за парализованным стариком. Ради коротких хороших минут терпеть сутки… недели ухода за развалиной. Вся эта физиология, — он морщится и требовательно смотрит на Элайджу, — и поэтому я прошу тебя, чтобы ты…  
— Но мне все равно, — говорит Элайджа, — я тебя люблю.  
— Я люблю тебя, — повторяет за ним Карл и кладет ладони ему на виски. Касается лба своим, смотрит уставшими глазами глубоко внутрь, туда, где больно. — Люблю, и мне не все равно. Я не позволю тебе умирать рядом со мной. От-пус-ти!

Элайджа тяжело дышит и молчит, а в голове у него лишь шум, пустой белый шум, потому что сам он больше ничего не хочет слышать от этого упрямого старика.  
Он выдирает себя из его рук, встает и рассеянно смотрит вокруг. На столе чашки — тонкие, холодные. У стены Маркус — он с таким трогательным беспокойством следит за каждым движением Карла. Просто загляденье!  
А за окном уже темнота и осень.  
— Вот, значит, как, — говорит он и смотрит, наконец, на ждущего Карла. — И я тоже принял решение. Я не отпускаю тебя! Но ты всегда можешь сделать по-своему, — Элайджа растягивает губы в улыбке. Он кивает на Маркуса. — Выкини его. Продай. Подари кому-нибудь, — пожимает он плечами, — вот тогда я оставлю тебя в покое. Не буду больше смотреть его глазами…  
Карл бледнеет, и Маркус выступает из тени. Он с беспокойством смотрит на него, а потом переводит взгляд на Элайджу.  
— Вы… Вы должны уйти! — говорит он отчаянно. — Мистеру Манфреду плохо, и это ваша вина! — и пытается заступить ему дорогу.  
— Стоять! — жестко говорит Элайджа, и Маркус замирает, даже глазами двинуть не может. — Защитник… Горжусь собой, — говорит Элайджа насмешливо и поднимает вопросительно бровь. — Ну так как? Приемлемые условия?  
— Но я не могу продать его, — беспомощно говорит Карл, и его рука тянется к груди. — Он твой подарок.

Элайджа молчит, глядя, как беспокойно сцепляет Карл руки, как поджимает губы, чтобы не сказать лишнего.  
— Да. Он — мой подарок тебе, — Элайджа подходит ближе, наклоняется и шепчет Карлу в лицо: — Со всей моей любовью, — и коротко целует его в губы, а в груди что-то сжимается и тянет тонкой нитью сквозь сердце. — Позови меня, — почти просит он и уходит.  
Сбегает. И не знает, что это в последний раз.

** 3 **  


От этих двух слов у Элайджи перехватывает дыхание, и он стоит, касаясь пальцами стекла, смотрит и не видит, пытается сделать вдох и… не может.  
Маркус прямо перед ним — босой, в грязных лохмотьях, с чужим глазом и со своей собственной душой. Он плачет, когда говорит Элайдже эти два слова, а тот не может ответить тем же. Внутри все умерло в один долгий миг, все черно, и даже вдох для него нечто недостижимое.  
Всего два слова, но Элайдже достаточно, и он не жалеет, что не может вдохнуть. Если Маркус уйдет, он будет просто смотреть в темноту и не дышать, потому что дышать больше незачем.

— Карл мертв.  
— Что…

Маркус говорит, сбиваясь и торопясь, вытирает текущие по щекам слезы, винит себя, Лео, полицию… И он расплывается, а Элайджа смотрит на него отстраненно, потому что он все дальше. Уже уходит. Уплывает, заканчивает…

Удар по спине вышибает из него остатки воздуха, Элайджа падает на пол и едва успевает прикрыть руками лицо, чтобы не разбить его. Но кто-то сильный, гораздо сильнее его самого, переворачивает Элайджу, а к губам прижимаются чужие губы — жесткие и холодные. Нос ему зажимают, а в легкие вдувают воздух, глоток за глотком.  
На грудь наваливается бетонная плита, и Элайдже кажется, что рушатся его ребра-перекрытия, а потом воздух снова вталкивают, вливают в него. И опять, раз за разом. И он снова глотает чужие выдохи, как свои вдохи.

Элайджа наконец с сипением вдыхает сам, расправляет легкие, кашляет и пытается вывернуться из крепкой хватки.  
Хлоя. Милая…

Маркус сидит в кресле, уже чистый, в новой одежде, с застывшим потрясенным взглядом. Ну конечно — не каждый день видишь, что твой Создатель может загнуться как простой обычный человек. Наверное, это забавно.  
На его месте Элайджа точно бы позабавился, но он, к сожалению, на своем…  
Он не хочет… не может больше думать о тех двух словах, что сказал ему Маркус, поэтому просто берет из рук Хлои бокал и пьет что-то… Зажмуривается и гонит прочь те два слова, что горят перед его взором, а когда вновь открывает глаза — все вокруг словно подернуто дымкой. Зашибись!

— Хорошо, что ты пришел, — наконец-то говорит Элайджа и вздрагивает, не узнавая свой голос. — Что я узнал обо… всем от тебя, а не в новостях. Я бы подумал, что ты… сделал это…  
— Я бы никогда такого не сделал! — отвечает ему Маркус, и его голос живой в отличие от голоса Элайджи. — Я любил его.  
— А он… тебя, — давит из себя Элайджа, корчась внутри, но Маркус отрицательно качает головой.  
— А он тебя, — говорит он уверенно.  
Элайджа вскидывает голову и наконец смотрит на Маркуса. Действительно смотрит, изучая и подмечая детали. И то, что он видит, могло бы перевернуть весь его мир!  
Если бы мир не перевернулся получасом ранее.

— Карл… — голос хрипит, и Элайджа хватается за горло, трет его ладонью, сжимает и болезненно сглатывает. И продолжает: — Карл любил красивые вещи и красивых людей. Поэтому я создал тебя красивым, Маркус. Скажи мне, — Элайджа встает, подходит ближе и смотрит на Маркуса в упор, — Карл когда-нибудь хотел тебя, когда меня не было… с тобой.  
— Так думать просто глупо… — начинает было Маркус недовольно, но тут же смягчается, всего на миг отводит глаза. — Нет, он всегда хотел только тебя, говорил только о тебе и скучал по тебе.  
— Тупой старикан, — шепчет Элайджа и отходит к окну.  
Сегодня тьма за ним еще гуще — Детройт почти не виден в стелящемся по земле тумане, а башня Киберлайф лишь слабо мерцает, теряясь в ночи.

— Ну что ж, — Элайджа отворачивается от окна, и он почти в порядке, даже Маркус верит ему, когда не смотрит в неестественно светлые глаза. — Мой Создатель… Карл преподал мне отличный урок и научил любить свое дитя. Поэтому и для тебя я стану не заботливым Создателем, а именно любящим.  
Маркус непонимающе смотрит на Элайджу, хмуря брови.  
— Я не прошу тебя ни о чем… — начинает он, но Элайджа смеется, не дает ему продолжить.  
— А я ничего тебе и не дам, — он подходит ближе, протягивает руку и рывком поднимает Маркуса с кресла. Встает напротив, вглядываясь в его лицо. — Я люблю тебя, ты мое дитя, и я так много потратил на тебя сил. Не смог, правда, главного: не сделал тебя действительно живым, но ты и сам справился, да? — Элайджа кладет ладони Маркусу на плечи. — Ты уникален и прекрасен, — он сказал бы это восхищенно, если бы еще мог восхищаться. — И я могу сделать для тебя только одно — отпустить. Но сначала ты отдашь мне свою память.  
— Что? — Маркус отшатывается и смотрит с испугом. — Нет, я не хочу!  
— Не бойся, Маркус, я заберу лишь то, что принадлежит мне. И… ему, — Элайджа просто не может произнести это имя. — И я вытащу из твоей головы чип, который позволял мне быть тобой.  
— Который позволял тебе быть вместо меня. Люблю четкие формулировки, — мягко поправляет его Маркус и на мгновение задумывается. А потом согласно кивает. — Убери этот чип, никогда и ни с кем больше я не хочу делить себя и свое тело. Но ты… пожалуйста…  
— Я не сделаю тебе ничего плохого, я обещаю, — говорит Элайджа, и он почти в норме, поэтому Маркус смотрит ему в глаза и верит.  
Так просто.

Элайджа ведет Маркуса в лабораторию, усаживает его в смотровое кресло и защелкивает крепления. А потом, не обращая внимания на страх в его глазах, нажимает в нужном месте и с тихим щелчком убирает крепкую панель в сторону.

— Прощай, — говорит он возле дверей, — теперь ты будешь только собой. Больше никого в твоей голове. Живи. Борись. Делай что хочешь! Вот твоя свобода, — и Элайджа с растянутыми в улыбке губами распахивает перед Маркусом дверь в ночь.  
На улице нет кибертакси, но Маркус, похоже, этого и не ждет. Он лишь коротко кивает и молча уходит, растворяется в темноте.

Элайджа поворачивается к темному провалу спиной и идет к себе в кабинет, зная, что Хлоя за всем присмотрит. Он встает у окна и замирает, а на мониторах за его спиной видна ночная дорога, которая шершавой лентой стелется кому-то под ноги. Маркусу, который бежит по направлению к городу.  
Элайджа не обманул его, он и правда не хочет ничего плохого. Пока. Именно поэтому вскоре Маркусу придется остановиться, потому что небольшая программка в его электронных мозгах уже почти готова к активации. И когда через пару минут Маркус продолжит свой путь в Детройт, он не будет помнить ничего о мистере Камски — своем Создателе — и его истории с Карлом Манфредом.

Элайджа снова смотрит в прозрачное стекло, но перед глазами у него Карл. В полутьме он тянет руки к тому, кто на него смотрит, и говорит прерывающимся шепотом: «Мой мальчик».

Чертовы стекла! Пейзаж за окном расплывается, и сколько Элайджа ни трет стекло, это не помогает.  
Тогда он просто трет и закрывает глаза.

** 4 **  


Элайджа долго сидит в машине рядом с особняком и смотрит куда угодно, только не на него. Хватило одного взгляда: фонари у дорожки не горят, в окнах нет света, в мастерской задернуты все шторы…

Хлоя все эти дни подсовывает ему какие-то таблетки, и он не споря принимает их, потому что без них ему слишком сложно. Но не сегодня.  
Элайджа не знает, сколько дней прошло с той ночи, он не считал, даже не смог бы… Но, проснувшись сегодня утром, понял, что пора. Он должен еще раз прийти сюда, в дом Карла, чтобы попрощаться и перестать слышать его голос.

Один только раз он включил камеры, которые передавали ему изображение из дома Карла, и тут же выключил их и даже уничтожил программу, потому что вид пустых комнат…  
Элайджа передергивает плечами в черном стильном, но тонком для такой погоды пальто и решительно открывает дверцу машины. Машет рукой Хлое, чтобы не ходила за ним, и медленно идет по дорожке, слушая поскрипывание снега под ногами.

Дверь легко перед ним открывается, и он входит в пустой темный дом, оглядывается и почему-то боится сказать хоть слово. Он так надеялся, что дом заперт. Хотя и предполагал, что здесь кто-нибудь да есть. Да хоть Лео, который сейчас мог бы растаскивать дорогие безделушки или продавать картины…  
Ведь организовали же похороны?

Элайджа сглатывает вязкую слюну и упрямо додумывает мысль о том, что Карл лежит в холодной, промерзшей земле.  
Ему приходится остановиться и постоять, держась рукой за стену и глубоко дыша, пока не проходит подступившая к горлу дурнота. А потом он отталкивается от стены и идет наверх, на второй этаж, цепляясь за перила.

И все равно крупно вздрагивает, когда чей-то голос окликает его:  
— Простите, вам сюда нельзя!  
— Что? — поднимает он голову и смотрит на стандартного медицинского андроида-сиделку в униформе. — Почему?  
— Мистер Манфред еще слишком слаб, чтобы принимать посетителей.  
— Лео? — тупо спрашивает Элайджа, пошатываясь — у него слабнут колени.  
— Карл Манфред недавно перенес инфаркт. Прошу вас…  
Андроид хочет еще что-то сказать, но Элайджа, словно ему добавили сил, в два прыжка преодолевает оставшиеся ступени, проносится по галерее и вваливается в комнату Карла, едва дождавшись, пока откроется дверь.  
В первое мгновение он почти ничего не видит, а потом в фокусе проявляется кровать, на которой лежит… Карл. Лежит, закрыв глаза, с трубкой в носу, и его грудь то едва заметно поднимается, то опускается под нереально белым одеялом. Рядом сияют зелеными огнями какие-то медицинские приборы, Элайджа мог бы разобраться, но он на них смотрит лишь мельком, потому что взгляд его прикован к Карлу.  
Живому…

Кажется, его хватают за рукав пальто, но он легко стряхивает чужую руку и идет, словно по облакам, не ощущая ног. И когда видит осунувшееся еще больше, бледное лицо Карла, он просто медленно опускается рядом на кровать, ложится на самый край и утыкается лбом в худое, костлявое плечо. И лежит так, неловко изогнувшись, пока за спиной слышатся сквозь туман чьи-то голоса, пока лампа светит из угла комнаты ему в лицо, пока Карл не шевелит рукой…

И через долгое время Элайджа слышит его слабый голос.  
— Упрямец, — волос легко касаются слабые пальцы Карла, — все же запрыгнул в постель к старику.  
— Неправда, — тихо отвечает Элайджа, так и не поднимая голову, — это ты меня соблазнил. Теперь терпи.  
— Ты все же глупее, чем я думал, — говорит Карл, но в его голосе нет сожаления.  
Если честно, в его голосе вообще мало жизни, но Элайджа рад и тому, что есть.  
— Видишь, даже ты можешь ошибаться. Нет в мире совершенства…  
Долгое время ничего не происходит, а потом Карл чуть поворачивается, тянется и трогает волосы Элайджи губами.  
— Есть…

Элайджа не знает, сколько проходит времени, но его рука совсем затекла, а Карл, кажется, снова заснул. Хлоя тихо проходит мимо кровати и встает перед ним, готовая выслушать и сделать все, что он скажет.  
— Вызови Хлою 3-А, пусть привезет с собой все необходимое оборудование, подробности у андроида-сиделки. Ну, этого, что меня встретил... А Хлоя 2-А пусть привезет планшет и приготовит компьютеры из лаборатории два и семь. Пару комплектов одежды и там… по мелочи. Сами сообразите.  
Хлоя без слов кивает и отходит в сторону, мигая диодом. Связывается с домом.  
— Ты что, решил здесь остаться? — спрашивает проснувшийся Карл, и пара огоньков на панели становится тревожно желтой.  
— Да, — легко отвечает Элайджа, поднимает голову и наконец-то встречается взглядом с бледными, выцветшими глазами. — Я решил, что мне здесь будет удобнее.  
— Но я не согласен, — с трудом сопротивляется Карл. — Это мой дом.

Элайджа смотрит на него долгим взглядом, понимая, почему он когда-то так привязался к этому человеку и почему иногда его хотелось придушить. Он поднимается, встает с кровати и медленно снимает пальто. Бросает его небрежно на стол, не обращая внимания на посыпавшиеся с него бумаги, и расстегивает верхние пуговицы черной рубашки.  
Смотрит на Карла насмешливо. Пытается так смотреть, но, кажется, у него мало что получается.  
— Мне все равно, что ты там хочешь. Я уже решил.  
— Если любишь, — голос Карла срывается, он поднимает руку, и та мелко трясется, — уходи! Ты делаешь только хуже. Мне хуже, так понятней?  
Элайджа смотрит на него светлыми, прозрачными глазами и отвечает, не скрывая наслаждения:  
— А мне плевать. К тому же ты врешь.  
— Откуда тебе знать, что я чувствую?  
Карл опускает пафосно указующую на Элайджу руку и заинтересованно приподнимает голову. А Элайджа смеется.  
Недавно он и не думал, что еще когда-нибудь сможет засмеяться, но получается у него неплохо.  
— Эх, старик, ты совсем отстал от жизни в своем склепе! Хлоя считывает твои показатели дистанционно, и ты врешь мне, старый манипулятор!

Карл на удивление долго молчит и только покусывает губы, глядя, как по-хозяйски Элайджа занимает его комнату, его пространство, его жизнь. Как он бросает запонки на стол, снимает и раскидывает ботинки — один под кровать, второй к двери ванной. Забрасывает резинку с волос на каминную полку и довольно оглядывается.  
— Но ты, — говорит Карл слабо, — сам все время называешь меня старым. Нонсенс.  
— Хочу, чтобы ты взбесился и решил доказать мне, что я не прав, — Элайджа легко улыбается, садится на кровать рядом с Карлом и берет его руку в теплые ладони. — Ты всегда так делал.

Через пару дней Карл ворчит уже меньше, но все еще не сдается.

— Ну вот, — говорит Карл, глядя на засевшего за компьютер Элайджу. — Ты все же пролез в мой дом, и теперь мы будем ждать моего конца вместе!  
Элайджа выглядывает из-за монитора, поправляет очки и тянет губы в усмешке.  
— И не надейся, тебе до конца еще далеко — всего-то семьдесят пять, рассчитывай как минимум на сто. И я работаю, — он снова утыкается в монитор: слышно только щелканье клавиатуры.  
Карл терпит, но ему так скучно.  
— А что там?.. Эй, ты занят?.. Отвечай, или вылетишь к себе домой сегодня же!  
— Что? — снова обращает на него внимание Элайджа. — Ты не сможешь выгнать меня, я теперь твой опекун на случай… непредвиденный, в общем, случай.  
— Я не подписывал согласие! — возмущается Карл, но уже знает, что это неважно.  
— Подписывал, просто забыл, — Элайджа доброжелательно показывает ему средний палец и прищуривает светлые, до невозможности наглые глаза.

И Карл сдается.  
— Чем ты занят? Снова андроиды?  
— Андроиды? Нет, пусть делают что хотят, — отмахивается Элайджа в сторону работающего без звука телевизора, где показывают бесконечные улицы и площади, присыпанные свежим снегом. — Мне тут кое-что в голову пришло… Это же так интересно: импланты, нервные окончания, импульсы, мышечные реакции на раздражение: механическое или электрическое… — он смотрит на ноги Карла, — протезы.  
— О чем это ты думаешь? — тянет Карл с подозрением, и Элайджа улыбается.  
— О тебе. Ты меня вдохновляешь. Но только когда ты рядом. — Несколько секунд проходят в тишине, ведь разорвать связь взглядов так сложно, но наконец он добавляет: — Все, я занят! — и снова скрывается за монитором.  
— И стоило переезжать, — ворчит Карл и устало прикрывает глаза.  
И улыбается.

Элайджа сидит на красном — о боже — диванчике у незанавешенного окна с планшетом на коленях и смотрит в сад. Отсюда, с первого этажа, открывается прекрасный вид: сад ухожен, витая решетка отделяет его от дороги. За ней другой ряд домов. То и дело мимо проезжают машины и автобусы, проходят по тротуару люди, подняв замерзшие плечи до ушей, и андроиды, торопящиеся вернуться в теплые дома. Если они у них еще остались.  
Элайджа думает о том, что он видел сегодня ночью глазами Маркуса, когда решил вдруг проверить, как он там, и понимает, что ему почти все равно. Да, было бы интересно изучить его, поставить пару экспериментов с девиантами… но Элайдже не до этого.  
Он смотрит в ослепительно-белый, припорошенный снегом сад и не замечает, как темнеет экран планшета. Его идея застопорилась, вдохновение пока не проснулось, и Элайджа устал рассматривать схемы и чертежи, ища в них ошибку. Работа не движется вперед; чего-то не хватает.

В комнату впархивают его Хлои: две из них только с улицы — отряхивают снег со светлых волос, третья выглядывает через перила со второго этажа и быстро спускается по лестнице, дробно стуча каблуками. Это Хлоя 3-А, вот уж ни с кем не спутаешь. Едва поздоровавшись, они начинают было говорить, но замечают Элайджу и тут же преображаются: начинают двигаться медленно и с достоинством, говорят тихо, едва шевеля губами.  
— Ну, — надменно вскидывает он голову, видя такую разницу в поведении, — и кто из вас девиант?  
Девчонки переглядываются испуганно, потом одна — самая первая его Хлоя — пожимает плечами.  
— Я. И уже давно. Само как-то так вышло.  
— Само, значит…  
— Я тоже, — говорит Хлоя 2-А, — но стала им недавно. Ночью, когда Маркус приходил к тебе…  
Голос ее все тише, и Элайджа отводит глаза, потому что вспоминать ту ночь он собирается примерно никогда.  
— Ну а ты? — спрашивает он третью — ту, что лечит Карла, и она улыбается.  
— Меня пробудила вот она, — бесхитростно «сдает» она первую Хлою. — Теперь все так ярко и интересно!

Элайджа только вздыхает — со всеми этими переменами умудрился пропустить интереснейший феномен у себя под носом! И зачем ему Маркус для исследований, когда есть свои, родные Хлои. Он уже хочет начать составлять план и включает планшет, но тот открывается на странице с новыми, неизведанными еще разработками, и Элайджа по инерции вглядывается в текст, а потом забывает и о девиантах, и об их «вивисекции».  
Девчонки, видя, что Элайдже не до них, садятся на диван, что-то обсуждают и, едва слушая друг друга, торопятся добавить свое и посмеяться. Сначала тихо, а потом все громче с каждой минутой.

— Элайджа? — доносится со второго этажа голос Карла, и Хлои умолкают.  
Элайджа не отвечает и жестом просит Хлой продолжать. А те и рады — смех все громче, а окрики Карла из комнаты все настойчивей.  
Наконец Элайджа слышит, как коляска катится по полу, звякает и шумит подъемник, и Карл, въезжая в комнату, быстро оглядывает ее беспокойными глазами.  
— Что? — невинно спрашивает Элайджа, вальяжно раскинувшись на диванчике. — Искал меня? Уже скучаешь?  
Карл косо смотрит на Хлой и подъезжает к Элайдже. Смотрит на заснеженный сад поверх его плеча, а потом переводит взгляд ему в глаза.  
— Ты их всех сюда перевез? — тихо спрашивает он наконец.  
— Кого? Моих девочек? Ну да, они отличные помощницы. А что?  
Карл мнется, и Элайджа, взглянув на Хлой, жестом просит их уйти. Через несколько секунд в комнате становится совсем тихо, и Элайджа вопросительно поднимает бровь.  
— Ты же не собираешься… Ну, с ними… тут… — мнется Карл, отводя глаза.  
На экране браслета, отслеживающего его состояние, часто мигает желтым.  
— Ну? — подбадривает его Элайджа, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы уголки губ не ползли вверх слишком резво.  
— Кувыркаться не собираешься? — смело заканчивает свою мысль Карл и с вызовом смотрит на Элайджу. — Я не потерплю…  
— Нет, — перебивает его насмешливо тот, — и не думал даже. Так что тебе не обломится ни посмотреть на оргию, ни поучаствовать в ней. Понял, старик?  
Элайджа ухмыляется Карлу в лицо, но тот молчит, ничего не отвечает, и Элайдже все труднее поддерживать шутовской тон.  
— Вот и хорошо, — кивает наконец Карл серьезно и, подъехав ближе, невесомо трогает его руку. — Работаешь?..  
— Что-то рядом, — отвечает Элайджа, на самом деле пытаясь понять — было ли это проявлением ревности? И если да, то насколько это хорошо?

Он приходит к мысли, что это замечательно, когда Карл, провожая взглядом проходящую мимо Хлою А-3, говорит:  
— Я считаю несправедливым, что твои андроиды заполонили мой дом, а мой единственный андроид-сиделка, как его там звали, больше не занимается мной. Верни его!  
Он твердо смотрит на Элайджу, и того в первые мгновения охватывает гнев. Карл видит это по расширившимся на миг ноздрям, и глаза его радостно вспыхивают.  
И Элайджа моментально успокаивается.  
— Нет, — отвечает он. — Не верну.  
— Ты наглый эгоист! — раздраженно бросает Карл и пытается отъехать, но Элайджа останавливает его, ловит за руку.  
— Чуть меньший, чем ты, — шепчет он Карлу на ухо и оставляет планшет на подоконнике. — Хочешь, посмотрим кино? Каким шедевром порадуешь меня сегодня?  
Карл лишь хмыкает в ответ и спешит поставить старый, вернее, древний, еще черно-белый фильм. Элайджа закатывает глаза, но встает, пересаживает Карла на широкий удобный диван и устраивается рядом. Он покорно смотрит эту скукотищу, устроившись рядом с Карлом, прижавшись к его боку. Закинув на него руку. Вдыхая его запах.  
И это состояние — его дом.

— Завтра у нас эксперимент, — говорит Элайджа как-то вечером, снимая очки и растирая уставшие глаза.  
— У нас? — переспрашивает Карл, с трудом отрываясь от телевизора.  
— У нас.  
— А если я не согласен на твои эксперименты? — возмущенно спрашивает Карл, полностью разворачиваясь к Элайдже и готовясь бороться за свои права до конца.  
— О. Ты, конечно, можешь отказаться, ведь, возможно, будет немного больно. Или не немного, — вздыхает Элайджа, понимающе покачивая головой.  
— Больно кому?  
— Тебе, конечно. С вероятностью в пятьдесят процентов возможна боль в ногах.  
Карл молчит довольно долго, и Элайджа, успев и зевнуть, и растереть глаза, и подвигать плечами, и даже с хрустом размять затекший позвоночник, переводит на него взгляд покрасневших глаз.  
Карл сжимает руки и дергает себя за пальцы. Потом неуверенно, криво улыбается.  
— Если мне будет больно… в ногах, — почти всхлипывает он, — я согласен на любые твои эксперименты.  
Элайджа молча прикасается губами к его прохладному лбу. И кивает.

— Боже, Эл, смотри! — говорит потрясенно Карл, глядя в телевизор.  
На экране Маркус стоит рядом с президентом, за его плечами другие андроиды, и вид у них всех решительный и отчаянный.  
Мир вокруг снова меняется, круто и безвозвратно, и Карл так рад, что может видеть это, что он еще здесь. Что иногда ему больно, иногда легко, и он почти готов взлететь, понимая, что он… счастлив.

Элайджа смеясь падает рядом на кровать, обнимает его одной рукой и утыкается лбом в плечо, рассыпая по подушке черные волосы. Карл без сожалений переводит взгляд с Маркуса на него, тянется рукой, гладит, зарывается пальцами и массирует затылок.  
— Я устал, сделай так еще раз, — просит Элайджа и краем глаза смотрит в экран. — Как же я раньше не догадался, — стонет он и поднимает лицо к Карлу, — давно надо было избавиться от Маркуса!  
— Не говори так, — просит тот мягко. — Я так много вложил в него. Учил видеть, замечать и думать… Научил почти всему, что знал сам.  
— Вот как. Страшно даже представить, — тянет Элайджа насмешливо.  
— К тому же вряд ли ты смог бы справиться с моей зависимостью от Льда так, как смог специально запрограммированный андроид, — качает Карл головой. — Он меня спас. — И до него вдруг доходит. — Или… ты?!  
Догадка растет у него в глазах, но Элайджа не ждет, пока Карл окончательно уверится и сам начнет задавать вопросы. Успевает первым:  
— А меня? Чему ты учил меня?  
И Карл, помолчав, соглашается, переводит тему, оставляя этот разговор на потом. Или откладывая его навсегда.

— Помнится, однажды ты мне перечислял уже, чему я тебя научил, — кривит Карл губы. — Но на самом деле ты технарь. Ну что я мог вложить в тебя? Кроме очевидного, — поднимает он ехидно бровь, и Элайджа смеется в голос.  
— Считай, лежит тут почти на смертном одре, а все туда же!  
Карл хмыкает, потом рывком двигается к Элайдже ближе, изгибается и берет его лицо в свои прохладные ладони. И морщится от прострелившей его боли.  
— И не надейся, — говорит он счастливо и тихо. — Мне всего семьдесят пять. Я хочу увидеть мир, который сейчас рождается. И написать новые картины. И ходить: хоть на своих ногах, хоть на протезах… И любить.  
Элайджа молчит, нежно поглаживая его пальцы своими. И шепчет, прикрыв глаза:  
— Ты обратился по адресу, старик. Все будет, как ты захочешь.  
— Да неужели?  
— Ну, только если только твои желания совпадут с моими. Так что ты постарайся, — Элайджа улыбается.  
И Карл кивает, прежде чем коснуться губами его губ.


End file.
